wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alligator the Mudwing
Alligator the MudWing Alligator is a 9 year old male MudWing Backstory His name, Alligator, comes from the fact that, at birth, he was dark/pale green with some brown scales. Colored like an alligator, his tribe decided to name him after his appearances. He is very timid and shy, witch all comes down to something that happened before meeting his pack. He was his siblings' bigwings. He remained traumatized after a certain event that happened between his brothers and sisters. When peace was stabile in Pyrrhia, they had their last fight, in witch the youngest of the siblings died. They didn’t find out how she died because they did not see any dragon outside their group attack her. Two days after her death, another one of their group disappeared this time, his younger brother. There were 3 more left, excluding him. He was scared and really concerned, so he decided to stay with his sister as much as he could, to try to prevent any unfortunate events, but the third day he tried protecting his sister, he fell asleep since he did not sleep the past nights. When he was awake, the only thing he found was his brother burying his dead sister. Two left. He was becoming more and more paranoid as every hour passed. That night, Alligator did not sleep, he stayed awake. Everything was dead silent until he heard a scream from not far away. He tried to be as silent as he could so he could not be heard. What he saw terrified him. Alligator saw his brother killing their youngest sibling. He was tearing their young brother apart. He clawed the brother's wing so he couldn't fly away, then grabbed his jaw and said something Alligator could not hear. His brother then pushed the other, slithered down and sunk his claws in his brother's underbelly, who let out a terrifying scream witch only lasted for a second since he fell on the ground, lifeless. Alligator’s brother shook his talon to get the blood off. Alligator remained quiet and paralyzed in place, scared that his brother noticed him, but luckily he did not. Four days after, his brother called Alligator for a private talk. He was horrified. As they entered the small cave where his brother killed their younger sibling, Alligator felt a chilling thrill going down his spine. His brother gave him a soulless cold look. He had said: ”Let me tell you a secret” and got close to Alligator’s ear and had continued; ”Here’s my confession. I killed our siblings, and I am very aware you saw me killing the last one. So now, I can’t let anyone alive to tell the tale.” he had whispered. ”But why?!” Alligator tried to scream but instead had let out a helpless squeak. ”Oh, is it that hard? I was the first born! I was the one who should have been our bigwings! But you...You were born from that... egg the color of dragon blood.” his brother had spitted, ”So, of course, they made you bigwings.”. ”But why killed them. After all, I am the one who you wanted to kill!” Alligator had said. ”Because, if I killed you first, they would have known I was your murderer. And after what you saw, I could not let you tell anyone. Hah. After all, well, dead men tell no tales, do they?” his brother had answered. Alligator tried to run when his brother grabbed his tail, pulling him back. Alligator could not die, but he did not want to attack his brother either. The brother breathed as much fire as he could at Alligator. That is when he realized what ''the egg the color of dragon blood ''meant. Alligator was imune to fire. The fire resistance dragon jumped on his attacker, sunk his fangs in his neck and blasted fire. Alligator let go and his brother fell on the ground. When he tried to speak, the only thing that left his mouth was blood. Alligator felt bad. Alligator felt guilty. But he knew he should not. He just could not bare to stay in the Mud Kingdom anymore. So the first chance he got he left. That was when a group of dragons, each from a different tribe, came to visit the Kingdom. Alligator befriended them and left to live together with his friends Ocelot, a RainWing, Dolphin, a SeaWing, Sol, a SkyWing, Midnight, a NightWing, Sandstorm, a SandWing and Hurricane, an IceWing. He became their healer, along with Ocelot, who he has a crush on. After telling his story to his pack he now lives a guilt-free life, working with herbs and friends. Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:MudWings Category:Characters